The Dragon's Son
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Historia basada en Pansy Parkinson antes de la gran guerra, Draco Malfoy es el antagonista/principe azul que hace muy interesante la trama, Romance y Drama en combinación, Disfrutenlo!


Esta Historia la escribí hace aproximadamente 3 años y la publique aquí mismo bajo el Nick o-Pansy-o pero después de este tiempo perdi la contraseña y no se que email utilice, asi que me hice uno nuevo y aquí estamos denuevo. Decidi seguir la historia y tratare de terminarlo en poco tiempo.

Aclaración: Todo lo que este _de esta forma _son recuerdos, lo que este con letra normal es el presente. Disfrútenlo!

The Dragon's Son

La fría brisa acariciaba su rostro, mientras su mirada estaba perdida entre las estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Lágrimas cristalinas atravesaban sus mejillas y las memorias de su peor error corrían por su cabeza como si se tratara de una película de terror.

_Se despertó con pereza al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer fuertemente. Desconcertada se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y sentía punzadas cada pocos segundos. Se agarraba la cabeza con delicadeza, pues sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos lentamente, asustada, recorrió con ellos la habitación donde se encontraba. No era su dormitorio._

_De pronto, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo. Tomo la sabana verde esmeralda y cubrió su torso con ella. Encontró un espejo justo frente a la cama y se acerco para mirarse bien. Aun traía un poco de rubor y labial en su rostro, el rímel y delineador se habían corrido del contorno de sus ojos y había formado unas horribles manchas negras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se acaricio el rostro asustada. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia que había pasado para que ella estuviera ahí._

_Tardo un poco en darse cuenta del silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación, el agua había dejado de correr. Alguien mas estaba en la habitación. Apresuradamente comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, encontró casi debajo de la cama sus pantaletas y su brassiere rosa de encaje. Se lo puso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta del baño._

_No es que no te quede bien la lencería, pero te ves mucho mejor sin ella.- dijo arrogantemente aunque tratando de aplicar un tono dulce a lo que decía._

_DRACO!- grito la chica cubriéndose de nuevo con la sabana de seda, avergonzada._

_No hay necesidad de que te tapes, anoche pude contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo por varias horas.- dijo sonriéndole, cosa que aterraba cada vez mas a la morena._

_¿Qué?- solto la chica frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Seguro no recuerdas nada, estabas un poco ebria.-_

_De pronto todo le llego de golpe, la fiesta, las copas de champagne volando de un lado a otro, las risas de sus amigas, Draco cargándola y llevándosela a los dormitorios. Se quedo observando al rubio, como despreocupado iba al espejo y se peinaba su perfecto cabello platinado hacia atrás. La chica se sentó en la cama de nuevo, agotada. Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Pero nada le venia a la mente. Sin querer, se dio cuenta que aun estaba en paños menores frente al rubio y se propuso encontrar su ropa._

_Iré a desayunar, cuando salgas ponle seguro a la puerta ¿quieres?- le dijo amablemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida._

_La morena seguía desconcertada, pero rápidamente termino de vestirse y con un movimiento de su varita, removió todo el maquillaje escurrido del dia anterior y lo reemplazo por otro, ahora parecía impecable. Antes de salir, puso seguro en la puerta como había ordenado Draco hace unos minutos, y se dirigió a su recamara para darse una rápida ducha y ponerse ropa limpia._

_Bajo a desayunar un poco tarde, Draco ya no estaba en la mesa. Pero estaban Milicent y Daphne esperándola con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Decidió ignorarlas y se sentó frente a ellas. Se sirvió de inmediato algunos waffles que estaban en la mesa y se dispuso a ponerle excesiva miel, cuando una molesta tosecilla la saco de sus pensamientos._

_¿Qué?- dijo irritada_

_¿No piensas contarnos?- replico Daphne_

_No entiendo…-_

_Ay si serás boba, subiste a la habitación de Malfoy anoche y no volviste a dormir al nuestro.-_

_Ah, eso…- dijo tratando de poner un tono despreocupado a su voz.- Estaba algo mal por el alcohol y el me cuido bastante bien, es todo un caballero.-_

_Las chicas frente a ella no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera toda la noche con Malfoy y no pasara nada? ¿ O acaso estaba mintiendo? Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Pansy, Que explicación tan estúpida se repetía a si misma. Las Slytherins prefirieron no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se dedicaron a desayunar cada quien en silencio._

_Los días habían pasado no tan rápido ni tan lento, Draco y Pansy no se habían dirigido la palabra después de aquella mañana, ni siquiera en clases, donde ahora Draco hacia equipos solo con Zabinni y Daphne, excluyéndola en todo a ella. Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban cada vez mas y la morena estaba totalmente lista para regresar a casa, en aquel lugar la trataban como una verdadera princesa._

_Realmente estaba entusiasmada por regresar a casa después de 5 meses de estar ausente. Ella era la luz de la casa, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su padre. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la lechucería, pues esperaba una carta de casa. Se emociono al ver a Wings, la lechuza color miel de su madre, esperándola en la ventana con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Casi dando pequeños brincos se acerco al animal y le quito la carta que llevaba en el pico, estaba sellada con una P con delgadas ramas llenas de rosas enrollando la inicial de los Parkinson._

_Pansy:_

_Tu madre y yo estamos muy emocionados de que pases las fiestas decembrinas con nosotros este año, la navidad pasada te extrañamos demasiado, nada fue igual sin ti. Pasaremos por ti a Hogwarts directamente, el último día de clases a las 8 de la noche. No puedo decirte como, pero ahí nos veras. Te quieren._

_Marshall & Rose Parkinson._

_La morena tomo el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrazo contra su pecho, oliendo de cerca para reconocer el aroma del perfume de su madre. Salió de la lechucería no sin antes darle algo de comida a Wings, quien agradeció con pequeños y cariñosos picoteos. Salió de la torre sin poner mucha atención por donde caminaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta que cierto chico Gryffindor iba subiendo por las mismas escaleras que ella bajaba._

_¡AAH!- exclamó al sentir un fuerte hombro pegar con el suyo, tambaleándose hasta casi caer y rodar por las escaleras, por fortuna el Gryffindor tenia excelentes reflejos y la sujetó._

_Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Hizo una pausa para ponerme de pie y a salvo en el escalón superior.- ¿Estas bien?-_

_Estoy bien.- dijo algo irritada, mientras se sacudía la nieve de los pantalones. De pronto se dio cuenta que la carta de sus padres estaba tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente vio como una mano la tomaba y se la ofrecía amablemente.- Gracias … Potter.- dijo impresionada al ver al moreno._

_Si, por nada.- dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos, al parecer la chica le daba algo de miedo._

_Pansy se alejo de él sin decir una palabra más. No estaba acostumbrada a intercambiar palabras que no fueran ofensas con los "valientes" de Hogwarts, así que siguió su camino hasta la sala común Slytherin, donde la estaban esperando Daphne, Milicent y Astoria._

_Puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad es que era muy buena amiga de Daphne, pero Astoria la sacaba de sus casillas, era demasiado falsa, demasiado dulce para ser cierto. Claro que todo era una fachada. Se acerco a ellas despacio, cuando ya estaba en el circulo de amigas las 4 subieron a su habitación, para arreglarse para la siguiente fiesta, ya era costumbre que en Slytherin se hicieran fiestas nocturnas con mucha frecuencia cuando las vacaciones se acercaban peligrosamente._

_La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir.- dijo la morena en tono aburrido._

_¿Estás loca?- dijo de pronto Daphne.- ¡Es la última fiesta! Sabes que es la mejor de todas.- dijo eufórica._

_Lo sé, pero la verdad es que me siento algo mal.-_

_Pansy.- la llamo el intento de dulce voz de Milicent.- ¿Qué paso en la ultima fiesta?-_

_La morena se congeló en ese instante, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente. No de miedo, seria mas bien por vergüenza. Por alguna razón, todas las chicas envidiosas de Hogwarts le hicieron creer al mundo que Pansy Parkinson era una cualquiera, cosa que era totalmente equivocada. Sus amigas eran las únicas que sabían la verdad, su inocencia. ¿Que creerían ahora si supieran que su primera vez fue con Draco Malfoy en una fiesta y que ni siquiera lo recuerda por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba?_


End file.
